Deafening Silence
by lifeless.bookworm
Summary: this is my first posted fic so I will need help with plots and stuff. I'm bad at summaries. basically harry is deaf and abused. Snape is sent to take him shopping and finds out. NEW NOTE:wow this summary is awful. I'm sorry to say this story got abandoned for college and will not be finished now that I have graduated. If anyone wants to rework it shoot me a message.
1. 4 Privet Drive

**DISCLAIMER: i own nothing. i am not even close to being as talented at J.K. Rowling, or even most of the authors here so...yeah (this is for all chapter, i'm too lazy to type it more than once)**

Deafening Silence

"speech"

writing

-thought-

:signing:

'parchment'

CHAPTER 1-

Severus Snape was not a happy man. -Damn twinkling-eyed bastard- he thought as he walked down Privet Drive. -Forcing me to take this spoiled brat shopping!- He walked up to number 4 and rang the bell.

A horse-faced woman answered "Can I help you?" she asked

"Yes, I'm here to take Mr. Potter to get his school supplies." Snape said, calmly

Her eyes widened. "He's not going to your freak school." She screeched and slammed the door.

Snape stood in shock for a moment. A **muggle** had just slammed a door in _his_ face. He rang the bell again for good measure then when she didn't answer he opened it and went in.

He walked into the kitchen, Petunia Dursley was nowhere to be found but the was a small, black haired boy at the sink washing dishes. He looked about 9, maybe 10 at the most. He was wearing very baggy clothes. He hadn't noticed Snape yet.

Snape cleared his throat to make his presence known but the boy didn't move. "Excuse me?" he said. Still no reaction.

Getting frustrated he walked up to the boy and put a hand on his shoulder. The boy jumped and dropped the plate he had been washing, causing it to shatter.

The boy turned around and looked at the plate on the floor then looked up at Snape. "What are you deaf boy?" he asked angrily

The boy nodded, staring at Snape with bright green eyes. Suddenly a large man burst into the room "What did you brake this time, you worthless piece of shit?" he yelled, not noticing Snape. The man raised his hand to strike the trembling child but Snape caught it.

"Don't touch him." Snape said.

"You're the freak Petunia told you he's not going not get out of my house!" the man yelled.

"He is going and no muggle is going to stop him."

"Fine take him but don't you dare try to bring him back!" the man yelled and he turned and hurried out of the room, obviously scared of Snape.

Snape pulled out Harry's Hogwarts letter and handed it to Harry, who was now looking at him curiously. Harry read it, then he pulled out a small notebook and wrote Who are you?

He handed it to the strange man. Noticing hesitation he took it back and wrote I can lip read.

"I am Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts," he said.

Magic is real? he wrote.

"Of course it's real. Now go get you things."

Harry nodded. He walked up to the cupboard under the stairs and crawled inside. He came out a minute later with a small box full of over sized clothes, notebooks and pens.

"Is that all you want?" Snape asked

Harry nodded

"Why was your stuff in the cupboard?"

Harry put down the box and wrote That is my room.

"Oh." He said, "Well me must get going. I'll shrink your things so we don't have to carry them all day." He shrunk the box and put it in his pocket. "I'm going to apparate us to Diagon Alley. Hold on to me and don't let go."

Harry cautiously grabbed his hand. Snape apparated them to the courtyard behind the Leaky Cauldron. He tapped the brick above the trashcan and watched the small boys reaction. When Harry looked up at him, he said "Welcome to Diagon Alley."


	2. Diagon Alley

Deafening Silence 

"speech"

writing 

-thought-

:signing:

'parchment'

Chapter 2- Diagon Alley

Snape lead Harry into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, after they had gotten money from Harry's Gringotts vault. There he got his Hogwarts uniform and a new muggle wardrobe. They got all his other equipment and ingredients. Then they went to Flourish and Blotts to get his schoolbooks; he also got a few extra books.

Finally they went to get his wand. They went inside the tiny shop and waited. Harry, who was staring at his feet, didn't notice Mr. Ollivander enter the room. Snape tapped his shoulder to get his attention. Harry flinched and looked up.

"Are you left or right handed Mr. Potter." Snape asked. Harry raised his right hand. Mr. Ollivander started to measure Harry, then gave him a wand and told him to wave it. Harry did but it was quickly taken away. This repeated again and again until Harry finally found his wand. Mr. Ollivander muttered something but Harry couldn't catch it. Snape quickly paid for the wand and led Harry out.

They headed for the Leaky Cauldron but much to Snape's displeasure someone called "Professor Snape?" He stopped short and Harry ran into him. He glared down at the boy who cringed for a moment then looked up apologetically.

Snape looked up to see who called him. Percy Weasley was walking over with another red-haired boy, his brother Snape assumed. "Hello Professor. This is my brother Ronald, he'll be a first year this year."

Molly Weasley walked up to the group and said "Hello Professor Snape"

"Hello Molly" he said politely "We have to get going" he tapped Harry, who was staring at his feet again, on the shoulder. The small boy tensed and looked up. "Come, Potter." As the walked away Snape heard Ronald say "Potter? Mum, was that Harry Potter?"

They walked up to the Leaky Cauldron. Snape led Harry to a room in the back of the bar that was used for the Floo. "Okay, Potter, we are going to Floo to Hogwarts. You have to hold on to me tightly or you could fall out the wrong grate." Harry nodded.

Snape threw some Floo Powder into the fire. He grabbed Harry's hand, stepped into the fire, and said "Hogwarts, Headmasters Office."


	3. Hogwarts

Deafening Silence 

"speech"

writing

-thought-

:signing:

":signing and speaking:"

'parchment'

Chapter 3- Hogwarts

They started spinning very fast; Harry had to close his eyes to keep from getting sick. The spinning stopped suddenly and Harry fell forward, luckily Snape grabbed him before he hit the floor.

Harry opened his eyes to find himself in a beautiful, large, circular room. He was so busy looking at all the curious silver instruments that he didn't notice the old man sitting at the desk.

"Severus I didn't expect you to get back so soon." Dumbledore said.

"Well there were some complications." Snape said, nodding to Harry.

"Why, Hello my boy," Dumbledore said, seeing Harry.

"Oh, Potter's deaf, Albus" Snape said, at Dumbledore's look.

"What…How… I assume this is why you brought him back here."

"Actually no" Snape said. "It seems Potter's uncle has been abusing him"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Besides witnessing his uncle attempt to beat him because he dropped a plate when I startled him and that he told me he sleeps in a cupboard; the boy flinches at every little touch."

Dumbledore noticed that Harry was watching them. He looked down at the small boy and signed :Hello Harry. I'm Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts.:

:Hello: Harry signed back shyly, a bit surprised that Dumbledore knew sign language.

:We're going to take you down to the Hospital Wing to see if our nurse can fix your hearing. Okay: Harry nodded and followed them out of the office.

When they got to the hospital wing Dumbledore helped Harry onto one of the beds. Then went to go get Madam Pomfrey. He told her what happened. She was outraged.

While Dumbledore was talking to Madam Pomfrey, Snape watch Harry. He was sitting nervously on the bed, chewing on his bottom lip, watching Snape watch him.

Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey came out of the office. Madam Pomfrey walked up to the bed and signed :Hello Harry. I'm just going to do a few tests nothing to be worried about.: Harry just nodded nervously.

Madam Pomfrey smiled and began testing him. After about 20 minutes she had tried everything she could think of and nothing had worked. "There's nothing I can do for his hearing. The injury is too old." She told Dumbledore and Snape. "I'll check him for any injuries his uncle may have left on him, then he is free to go."

:Harry there is nothing I can do for your hearing. I'm sorry.: Madam Pomfrey signed :I want to give you a quick check up before you go so could you please take off your shirt:

Harry started to tremble and shook his head no.

:Please take it off for me Harry. I'm not going to hurt you I promise, I just want to make you better."

Harry started to shake harder but closed his eyes tightly and took off his shirt. Harry's torso was layered with bruises and scars. The small boy was extremely malnourished; you could see all his ribs and could tell a few were broken.

They stared for a minute in shock that someone could do that to an innocent child. They soon came to their senses and Madam Pomfrey got right to work. Once she had healed him the best she could she tapped the small boy on the shoulder.

Harry looked up at her fearfully. She smiled sadly at him and signed :You can put your shirt back on, dear.: He obeyed immediately.

"Severus" Dumbledore said "Can he stay in your rooms tonight?"

Snape sighed "I suppose"

"Good" He said. Dumbledore got Harry's attention. :Harry your going to sleep in Professor Snape's rooms tonight. Okay: Harry nodded and got down off the bed.

":Goodnight Harry, Severus.:" Dumbledore said.

Snape led Harry through the corridors to his rooms. "These are my quarters. That is where you will sleep." He said, pointing to a door. "You will not touch anything or go into a room without permission. Understand?" Harry nodded. "I will see you in the morning. Goodnight Mr. Potter." He turned and walked into his potions lab.


	4. Gifts and Explanations

I just want to thank AzureTHEbob for my great first review. I was very excited when I got it so thank you for brightening my day. Deafening Silence 

"speech"

writing 

-thought-

:signing:

":signing and speaking:"

'parchment'

Chapter 4- Gifts and Explanations

Harry woke up early, as he always did, dressed quickly, and went into the kitchen to fix breakfast. He was surprised to see Professor Snape already at the table, drinking coffee. Harry stood next to the table, watching Snape, waiting to be told his chores for the day.

Snape downed the rest of his coffee and said, "Drink this" he handed Harry a vial. Harry looked at him questioningly. "It's a nutrient potion, since you obviously don't eat enough." Harry took it quickly. "You are to eat breakfast in the Great Hall. Follow me." Snape stood and led Harry out the door.

When they got there Snape told him to go in and left. Harry nervously opened the door and walked in. Dumbledore was sitting at a table in the front of the hall talking to a young man with light brown hair flecked with gray. The man was the first to notice Harry and pointed him out to the Headmaster.

Dumbledore smiled at Harry and signed :Good morning, Harry. Come on up and join us for breakfast.:

Harry walked up to the table, signed good morning to Dumbledore, and sat in the only open seat, between Dumbledore and the brown haired man.

":Harry this is Professor Remus Lupin, he will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year. He was also a friend of your parents. Remus this is Harry Potter.:" Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling madly. "Harry is deaf, Remus."

Harry pulled his notebook out of his pocket and wrote Good morning, Professor Lupin. 

"Harry can lip read, Remus" Dumbledore said

"Good morning Harry." he said slightly nervous. Lupin went back to his breakfast as Dumbledore got Harry's attention.

:Harry I would like you to come to my office after breakfast. I have a few things that will make school life easier for you. I also have a few things to tell you.: Harry nodded. :You know that you can eat anything on the table, right: Harry looked a little confused but picked up a piece of toast.

Dumbledore led Harry up to his office. He opened one of his drawers and pulled out a quill and a parchment. :Harry, the quill will write down what the professors say so that you can pay attention in class. And the parchment will translate your sign language so you don't have to write everything down.:

:Thank you so much Headmaster:

:Your very welcome, My Boy, now I do believe that I owe you and explanation about your parents.: _(AN:I am way to lazy to type the whole story out so to encourage the rereading of the Harry Potter books you can go reread them your self. Plus I personally have read the books so many times that I hate rereading the story.)_

Harry walked down the corridor going over what Dumbledore had told him. He was trying to find his way back to Snape's rooms when he ran into Professor Lupin, literally.

Harry pulled out the parchment and handed it to Lupin. 'I am so sorry, sir I wasn't watching where I was going.' Harry signed. He looked up at Lupin fearfully.

Lupin smiled and said "It's alright. Where are you going?"

Harry shrugged ' I'm trying to find my way back to Professor Snape's rooms but I don't know where they are.'

"I'm afraid to say I don't know where they are either." he said. "But I am going to the library, if you'd lie to come?"

'I don't want to bother you, sir' Harry signed

"Nonsense, I'd enjoy the company." Harry nodded and followed Lupin to the library.

"Where did you learn to sign, Harry?" Lupin asked as they sat at one of the small tables scattered around the library.

'In kindergarten my teacher taught me during recess since I didn't like to go out. She had a deaf niece.' Harry explained.

"That was very nice of her." Lupin said "Maybe you could teach me some?"

'Sure' Harry signed 'If you really want me to.'

"Great" Lupin said smiling "Want to start now?"

'Alright' Harry signed. He started teaching Lupin the alphabet.

Once Lupin had conquered the alphabet he said, "Why don't we stop there for today? I have some research to do before school starts but maybe you can teach me some more tomorrow, okay?"

Harry nodded. Before Lupin left to look for the books he needed he suggested Harry read Hogwarts, a History and Quidditch through the Ages.

Harry got absorbed in Quidditch through the Ages while Lupin researched. After about an hour, Lupin put a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry jumped and looked up.

Lupin chuckled "Your father loved that book too although it was probably the only book he ever read." He smiled at the memory. "It's time for lunch. You can take that with you, if you like." Harry nodded and followed Lupin to the Great Hall.

After lunch Snape led Harry back to his. Harry finished Quidditch through the Ages and then started reading his schoolbooks.

Harry spent the rest of the summer in the library or out on the grounds enjoying the nice weather. Lupin joined him on many occasions, Harry taught him sign language and Lupin told him stories about his parents. By August 31st Harry was nervous but ready for school to start.


	5. Train Ride

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I still need plot ideas because as of right now this is just abuse drabble. I can work almost anything into my story. I have chapter 6 (the sorting) written and if I don't post it today I hope to post it soon. Thanks for reading! REVIEW I NEED HELP! Hugs to all! –Sarah 

PS help me think of something to call the Parchment cause that it's to long to type all the time. Thanks

Deafening Silence 

"speech"

writing 

-thought-

:signing:

'parchment'

Chapter 5-Train Ride

At breakfast on September 1st Dumbledore told Harry that he would get to ride the train like all the other students. :Professor Lupin is going to take you to the platform by Portkey. You can just wear your robes so you don't have to take your trunk.: Harry nodded.

Lupin led Harry to into the Entrance Hall. "Okay Harry all you have to do is touch the quill." Harry nodded. He reached out and touched the quill. He closed his eyes as he felt a pull around his navel.

Harry's feet slammed to the ground. He almost fell but Lupin caught him. Harry opened his eyes and saw a scarlet steam engine that read THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS. The sign said platform nine and three quarters.

When Lupin put his hand on the small boy's shoulder, Harry snapped back to reality and looked up. "Come on, Harry, let's find you a compartment."

They found one in the back of the train. "Okay Harry I'll see you at Hogwarts." Lupin said, "have fun and try to make some friends." Harry nodded and Lupin disapparated. Harry sat down and pulled a book out of his pocket.

A girl with bushy brown hair came in and asked, "May I sit here?" When Harry didn't notice her she stepped forward and tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped slightly and looked up. "May I sit here?" she repeated. Harry nodded. She sat down across from him and said "I'm Hermione Granger."

He pulled out the parchment Dumbledore gave him and handed it to her. She looked at him confused until he signed 'Harry Potter'.

"Are you really?" she asked Harry nodded "I've read all about you of course." Harry smiled he'd read those books too. "Are you deaf?" Harry nodded again. She smiled and signed :My cousin is too. So signing is a second language to me.:

Hermione questioned him about the parchment until the door opened again a few minutes later. A red-haired boy stepped in. "Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full." He said. Hermione nodded and the boy sat next to her. "I'm Ron, by the way, Ron Weasley."

"I'm Hermione Granger and this is Harry Potter." She said.

Ron's eyes widened. "Do-Do you really have the S-Scar?" Harry nodded and pulled back his bangs. He had been warned that people would react this way. "wow" was all Ron could say.

Just then the door flew open and twin red-haired boys came in. "hey Ronniekins," they said in unison "we're goin' to the middle of the train Lee Jordan has a giant tarantula."

"'Kay" Ron mumbled.

"Bye" they said.

Harry handed Ron the parchment 'were those your brothers?' Harry signed. Ron nodded looking confused.

"Harry's deaf, Ron" Hermione said.

"Oh How did u know what I said?"

'I can lip read' Harry signed. 'So Ron, how much do you know about Quidditch?'


	6. The Sorting

AN:I am too lazy to type all the descriptions out so once again you can reread the first book if you don't know what thing look like.

P.S. still need plots! Deafening Silence 

"speech"

writing 

-thought-

:signing:

'parchment'

Chapter 6-The Sorting

The train pulled into Hogsmeade Station. Harry, Ron and Hermione worked their way through the crowd of students fighting to get onto the platform.

:This way, Harry.: Hermione signed leading them toward a large man calling out for first years. They rode in boats across the lake on the grounds. They were led to a small room by a stern looking professor, named Professor McGonagall. She introduced the houses: Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Then she told them to wait.

McGonagall returned a few minutes later and led them into the Great Hall. They stood in front of the Head table and she called them up one by one to put on the Sorting Hat.

Hermione was called up first. She sat on the stool and had the Hat placed on her head. Dumbledore had told Harry which table belonged to which house. Hermione was placed in Gryffindor.

Ron nudged Harry letting him know that it was his turn. Harry sat on the stool and the hat slipped over his eyes. He sat there a few minutes then the hat was pulled off his head. He stood and looked at Dumbledore, who signed :Slytherin:

Harry looked back at Ron as he walked to his table. Ron was staring at him with a look of disbelief. Harry sat down and looked at the shocked faces sitting all around him. After a moment the sorting continued. Ron was also sorted into Gryffindor.

Dumbledore stood up and gave a short speech, signing so Harry could follow along. Harry had given Dumbledore permission to tell the school he was deaf. As Dumbledore sat down the plates on the tables filled with food.

After everyone had eaten their fill Dumbledore stood again and sent them to bed. Harry followed the rest of the first year Slytherins to the common room in the dungeons. The Prefect showed them around then told them around and told them to go to bed because Professor Snape, the head of house, would be in to talk to them in the morning.

Harry went up to his dorm. It was a large room with six four-poster beds with emerald green velvet curtains. Harry found the bed with his trunk at the end. He grabbed his pajamas from his trunk and into his bed. He closed the curtains, changed, and fell fast asleep.

AN: sorry the chapters seem to be getting shorter. I'll try and make them longer. This was the last chapter I have written so far so you have to bear with me until I get a plot (hint hint) I can possible write one more chapter with out knowing my plot! I'm also kind working on another story but I'm not sure if I'll post it. Okay like I said HELP!

Hugs to all readers,

-lifeless


	7. Classes: Day 1

**AN: sorry it's been so long but I'm trying. If you have any ideas (I don't care how stupid you think they are) please send them to me every little bit helps me update faster.**

"speech"  
writing   
-thought-  
:signing:  
":signing and speaking:"  
'The Parchment'…………………It still needs a new name!

Deafening Silence

Chapter 7- Classes: Day 1

"As Slytherins you will be looked down upon by most of the school. They will believe you are evil and will treat you as such. You WILL behave. If you get caught breaking the rules I will attempt to get you out of trouble but I will punish you myself. I patrol the corridors every night so don't go wandering. I don't care if you dislike each other that dislike will not leave this common room. You do not have to be friends but you will stand up for each other in public because no one else will." Snape said sternly. "If you need to talk to some one my door is always open."

Harry wondered what he was supposed to do until someone tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped slightly and looked up. Two boys from his dorm were standing behind him, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott.

"Sorry I startled you. Are you coming to breakfast?" Blaise asked. Harry nodded and followed them out of the common room.

Harry sat observing the other students eat breakfast. He saw Ron talking furiously to Hermione, who was looking around hopelessly. He caught her eye and smiled. She smiled back weakly.

Snape handed out their schedules. First hour was charms with Ravenclaw. Harry ran to his dorm then headed to class.

The only person in the classroom when he got there was a Ravenclaw boy, sitting in the front row. Harry sat next to him. The boy looked up from the charms book he'd been reading, smiled and, much to Harry's surprise, signed :Hello:

:Hello: Harry signed back.

:I'm Terry Boot:

:Harry Potter:

:I know: Terry smiled

:If you don't mind me asking, how do you know sign language?:

:My grandfather is deaf:

Harry nodded as the rest of the class started to arrive. Professor Flitwick took role and gave a short introduction to what they would be learning that year. Once he got them started practicing the Lumos charm, he pulled Harry aside and told him to attempt the spell by performing the wand movements and saying the incantation in his head. Dumbledore was still researching a way for him to cast spells.

Harry nodded and went back to his seat. He try but didn't manage to light up the end of his wand. He could swear that it flickered once or twice though.

Terry tapped him on the shoulder at the end of class. :Would you like to practice with me in the library after classes?:

:Sure: Harry signed as he packed up his bag. He went down to the common room before lunch.

Harry went to his dorm and dug in his trunk to find his Defense Against the Dark Arts book. He stood up and turned to find himself face to face with (**bum bum bum**) Draco Malfoy.

"I don't know what you're trying to do but you don't belong here. I can and will make your life a living hell." Draco said with a smirk on his face and a glare in his eye.

Harry just stared at him. He tried to leave but Draco shoved him to the floor and stormed out as Blaise and Theodore walked in. Blaise shook his head as Theodore helped Harry up.

"Not all of us are like that." Blaise said as Harry nodded his thanks. "Draco is spoilt. He's always been that way. His father has taught him to believe everyone is below him, especially non pure-bloods." Harry nodded again smiling slightly.  
"Come on lets get to lunch" Theodore said

":Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts, first years.:" Professor Lupin said ":Today we are just going to do a little get-to-know-each-other exercise. Please pair with someone who's not in your house.:"

Harry looked around for a partner. Hermione caught his eye, smiled and walked over. :be my partner?: she signed. Harry nodded and she sat down.

":Okay. Does everyone have a partner? Mr. Weasley it seems Mr. Malfoy doesn't have a partner either. Okay, everyone set? What I want you to is come up with five thing you and your partner have in common. It can be as simple as a favorite color or book. Understand?:"

:Okay so things we have in common.: Hermione signed.

:well we both know sign language: Harry signed giggling silently.

Hermione giggled :okay one down. What's your favorite thing to do?:

:I don't know … Read I guess: Harry signed tentatively.

:Same here. TV is so overrated: she smiled :plus I love to learn:

:me too:

:Great, that's three. Two more: Hermione signed excitedly :you grew up in the muggle world right?: Harry nodded :and you're an only child?: again Harry nodded :cool we're done:

Harry and Hermione discussed their favorite books and such until Hermione looked up. It seems Draco and Ron had started arguing quite loudly.

"Boys, Boys what seems to be the problem?" Lupin asked

"Professor we don't have anything in common" Ron whined

"Okaylet me see." He thought for a moment, then said with a chuckle "You're both males, aren't you?" the class giggled "You're also both pure-bloods?" They nodded "Do you like Quidditch? See it's not that hard. Now come up with some on your own."

Harry turned back to Hermione and signed :I'm meeting Terry from Ravenclaw in the library after classes to work on charms. I know you haven't had it yet but would you like to come practice with us?:

:yeah I'd love to come:

Professor Lupin came around and talked to all the groups until the end of class. Harry and Hermione ran to their common rooms and met up at the library.

:Hi Terry: Harry signed :This is Hermione. I invited her to study with us I hope you don't mind.:

Terry smiled :Of course I don't mind. Does she sign?:

:Yes I do: Hermione signed

:Terry Boot:

:Hermione Granger:

:Well don't just stand the sit down and lets get started: Terry laughed

Harry taught Hermione the hand movements and Terry taught her the incantation. After about ten minutes Hermione got it. They practice for another 20 minutes the Hermione tapped Harry, who had been concentrating, on the shoulder.

:I promised Ron I would help him with transfiguration. Do you want to come? It would give you a head start.: she signed.

:I think I'll work on this a little bit longer:

:Alright. Do you want to come Terry?:

:Yeah sure:

Hermione and Terry left the library. Harry sighed. He sat back and cleared his mind. He took a deep breath and tried again. Finally the tip of his wand lit up.

**Here is the schedule **

**Monday- Charms (R), lunch, DADA (G)**

**Tuesday- Herbology (R), lunch, transfiguration (H)**

**Wednesday- History of Magic (H), lunch, Herbology (R), Astronomy (midnight,  
everybody)**

**Thursday- Herbology (R), lunch, DADA (G)**

**Friday- Potions (G), lunch, FREE**

**I have the times for everything figured out so if you want them ask.**


	8. Remus and Ron

**AN: Just so you know Remus knows enough sign language to not need The Parchment but he doesn't sign cause it's easier to speak and he is less likely to get something wrong**

"speech"  
writing   
-thought-  
:signing:  
":signing and speaking:"  
'The Parchment'…………………It still needs a new name!

**Deafening Silence**

**Chapter 8- Remus and Ron**

Harry ran straight to Remus' office. He was about to knock but he began to doubt that Remus would really care. He turned to leave when Remus opened the door.

"Ah, Harry just the man I was looking for." He said

:You were?: Harry signed nervously :Am I in trouble?:

"Oh heavens no" Remus chuckled "I just wanted to know how your first day of classes went. Come on in and tell me" Harry smiled and followed the older man into the office.

:Classes were amazing Remus: Harry signed happily :and guess what:

"What?"

:I actually cast the Lumos charm:

"Really? That's great!"

:I only did it once thought I don't know if I can do it again:

"The only way to know is to try" Remus smiled "Come on and try and show me"

:Okay: Harry took out his want and concentrated on making the end light up. It took a few minutes but he managed to do it again. He looked up at Remus and smiled.

"That's great, Harry. Really great." He said "If you keep practicing soon you'll be able to do it with barely a thought" Harry smiled. "So tell me about the rest of you day. Did you make any new friends?"

Harry talked to Remus for about an hour then left for his common room. He ran into Ron in the corridor.

'Hey Ron' Harry signed handing Ron The Parchment.

"Don't talk to me, traitor"

'What?'

"Don't play dumb. You act all good and innocent, then you go and join the Slytherins." Ron threw The Parchment on the ground and walked off before Harry could respond.

Harry picked up The Parchment and headed for the common room. The whole way there he thought about what Ron had said. He didn't under stand –What had he done? It's not like he chose Slytherin over Gryffindor?-

Harry had made it to the common room and was sitting on one of the chairs by the fireplace. Someone tapped him on the shoulder. It was Blaise. Harry smiled slightly as Blaise sat down.

"What's wrong, mate." Blaise asked taking The Parchment Harry offered.

'Nothing. I just ran into Ron in the corridor and he was acting really weird.'

"What did he say?"

'He …he called me a trader.'

Blaise sighed. "That's what Snape was talking about this morning. Those damn Gryffindors think they are better than everyone else."

'Not all are.' Harry defended

"I know. Just like not all Slytherins are Draco Malfoy. But the majority of them think we're scum." Blaise said. "Oh well. There is nothing we can do about it. I'm gonna head up to bed. You coming?" Harry nodded and followed his friend upstairs.

At the same moment on the dark island of Azkaban alarms were going off, as a large black dog swam away from its shores.

**AN: so what you think? I finally got Ron back in the story. This is just a little filler cause I don't know what to do next. HELP! Send me some ideas. **

**PS: Tomorrow's my B-day does happy dance WOOT 17!**


	9. Sirius Black

**AN: ok guys I am soooooo sorry that I took so long to update but I got come major writers block and it's my senior year so I don't have as much time (plus I got a job) oh well enough excuses on with the story...**

"speech"  
writing   
-thought-  
:signing:  
":signing and speaking:"  
'The Parchment'…………………It still needs a new name!

**Deafening Silence**

**Chapter 9- Sirius Black**

"Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban!" someone said loudly. The first year Slytherins around Harry started to chatter in excitement. Harry tapped Blaise on the shoulder and asked what was going on. Blaise handed him a copy of the Daily Prophet.

**Black Escapes Azkaban**

**Rita Skeeter**

_Sirius Black, possibly the most infamous prisoner ever to be held in Azkaban Fortress, was found missing from his cell Tuesday morning. The Ministry of Magic has tried to cover this quiet but this reporter has found out the truth. The magical community deserves to know the truth so that they can protect themselves and their loved ones from another massacre like the one that happened 10 years ago, when Black murdered 12 muggles and one wizard, Peter Pettigrew, with a single curse._

Harry handed the paper back to Blaise. He finished his breakfast and headed to the dungeons for Potions. There was no one else in the room so he took a seat in the front of the room as always. He got out his potions book and reviewed the first chapter, wanting to be prepared for class.

After a few minutes Harry saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see Ron and Hermione entering the classroom. They were arguing, but Harry couldn't make out what they were saying. Hermione yelled something at Ron and came and sat next to Harry.

Harry smiled at her. :What was that about?:

:Ron is being a jerk. He has it drilled into his head that you are evil, and that you were just acting on the train, all because you're in Slytherin.: Hermione signed back. The rest of the class slowly filed in. After they were all seated Snape burst in the room.

He gave his traditional first year speech and then began his traditional attack on a student. This year it was Potter.

"Potter" Snape snapped. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry couldn't understand some of the new words that Snape had said so he looked at the parchment he had set Dumbledore's Quill on. He reread it Snape's question and thought about it, he knew he had read something about it.

"You don't know? Let's try again." Snape said. "Where would I find a bezoar?" Again Harry had to reread to understand the question, but Snape was impatient. "Detention, see me after class. Maybe next time you'll be prepared."

The rest of the class drug by, Snape had them make a simple potion. With Hermione's help Harry made the potion correctly. Snape walked by, glared and moved on to criticize Neville Longbottom, a jumpy Gryffindor.

Class ended and Hermione gave Harry a small encouraging smile and left. Harry sighed and walked up to Snape's desk.

"You will meet me in the entrance hall tomorrow evening after dinner. We will be collecting potions ingredients in the forest." Harry nodded. "Now get out of my sight."

**.:AN: Sorry the potions scene was weird but Harry had to have detention for future plans. I had a lot of trouble writing this so I know its crap.:.**

Harry sighed as he headed towards the entrance hall. Snape was waiting by the door. Snape headed out the door as soon as Harry walked up. Harry followed him to the forest. Snape stopped and said "We are looking for wormwood. It grows near the path so don't stray off and get lost." He showed Harry what he was looking for. "If you run into trouble send up red sparks."

Harry nodded and followed Snape into the forest. A few minutes later the path forked. Snape told Harry to take the left path and then went down the right one. Harry slowly wandered down the path looking for the plant. About 10 minutes Harry started to feel uncomfortable, like someone was watching him.

Out of nowhere a huge black dog jumped out of the bushes and knocked Harry down. The dog sniffed him for a minute then licked his face and stepped back. Harry got up quickly and backed away. The dog lowered his head and nudged forward. Harry reached out and petted his head.

After a few minutes the dog stepped back. Harry watched curiously as the dog started to transform into a man. After a moment Harry recognized the man as Sirius Black, from the paper the day before. Harry tried to back away but Black grabbed him by the arm.

"Wait, Harry." Harry didn't notice he was trying to hard to get away. Black held his other arm and knelt down so they were at eye level. "Harry, please, listen to me." This time Harry watched his mouth as he spoke. Harry looked up into Black's eyes then nodded.

Black loosened his hold on Harry's arms. "I didn't do it, Harry. I didn't kill those people."

Harry slowly pulled the Parchment and handed it to Black. :Why are you telling me this?: he signed. Black read it then looked at Harry, confused. :I'm deaf: Harry explained.

"I am your godfather." **(hehe Darth Vader!)**


End file.
